Soul Eater conoce Star Wars
by Dark Safire
Summary: Soul recibe EL regalo de cumpleaños y... ¿por qué nadie sabe a qué se debe su emoción? ¿Por qué nadie sabe QUÉ es Star Wars? ¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ? / One-shot. Post final del anime. Ligero SoMa.


Aviso para el público en general: Extrañaba a Chrona, así que esto es post Animeverse, dónde todo parece un poco más bonito.

_Disclaimer: Adivina a quién le pertenece Soul Eater? Te doy una pista! A mi no! Soul Eater es creación de Atsushi Ohkubo (porque si fuera la mía ya habría aunque sea un maldito beso!)_

* * *

**Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza**

— ¿No saben qué es un DVD? —Maka, Chrona (que estaba, obviamente, pegada a la espalda de Maka), Tsubaki y Black*Star, asombrados por la tecnología, negaron con la cabeza. Soul volteó a mirar a Kid quien seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas al aparato rectangular, en medio del asombro por el reciente descubrimiento se llevó una mano a su cabello blanco— No saben qué es un DVD... —Repitió para sí mismo.

— No es simétrico, así que no me interesa —Kid devolvió el objeto a las manos de Soul muy educadamente y se sacudió una mota de polvo de su perfecta chaqueta negra— De todas maneras, ¿qué es este "DVD" que te emociona tanto?

— Es un reproductor de audio y video —Respondió pasándole el aparato a Maka para que ahora ella lo toqueteara y le diera vueltas.

— ¿Un reproductor de audio y video? —Preguntó Tsubaki acercándose con curiosidad— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Sí, como la televisión, pero con discos...

Ocho pares de ojos lo miraron sin entender una palabra y Soul se preguntó cómo era posible que sus amigos fueran adolescentes del siglo XXI y no supieran de qué estaba hablando. Volteó hacia dónde estaba el televisor y se encontró a Liz y Patty mirándolo fijamente con asombro, no era el mismo asombro que tenían los demás, no había brillos y preguntas en sus ojos, no le daban vueltas y vueltas al tema intentando descubrir qué era lo que estaban viendo. El asombro de Liz y Patty no era el asombro de los demás, que ni se imaginaban que algo así existía, el asombro de Liz y Patty era el asombro de personas que habían oído hablar miles de veces sobre ese tipo de cosas pero nunca habían esperado poder tocar una.

— Como se nota que eres un chico rico —Comentó Liz mientras pasaba los dedos sobre el televisor, era una enorme pantalla de plasma.

— ¡Soul es casi tan rico como Kid! ¡Soul es casi tan rico como Kid! —Canturreó Patty entre risas. Las mejillas de Soul se volvieron casi tan rojas como sus ojos.

Vale, era un chico rico.

No, no sólo era un chico rico. Era un chico _multimillonario_.

Era Soul Evans, hijo menor de la prestigiosa familia de músicos Evans de Inglaterra. Tenían un castillo, una larga lista de Lores, Duques, Caballeros y muchos otros ridículos títulos que se le ponía a la gente de la clase alta en el siglo XV. Su hermano era un prodigio del violín, su madre tocaba el chelo y su padre, que tocaba el órgano de las mil maravillas, era Director de orquesta y había sido nombrado Caballero de la Reina por su gran aporte a la música. Hacían fiestas de navidad que parecían coronaciones e invitaban a gente con la que Soul ni siquiera sabía que estaba emparentado. Había tantos sirvientes en el castillo que varias veces de pequeño se había preguntado si no serían en realidad robots que armaban en algún cuarto secreto. Había largos pasillos secretos detrás de las paredes y pequeños agujeros en los bordes de las pinturas por los que se podía espiar a la gente.

Y aunque Soul había intentado negar su apellido y ser Soul Eater, y vivir una tranquila vida (o, bueno, una muy agitada vida, en realidad) como Arma en Death City (que parecía haberse quedado en algún muy bizarro periodo de tiempo entre los 60's/70's y el siglo XVII), el dinero había regresado en forma de un muy asombroso regalo que incluía una televisión LED pantalla plana que casi ocupaba toda la pared, un DVD, un Blu-Ray, un Home-Theater y una amplia colección de películas y diversas series de televisión.

El apellido había regresado de forma menos llamativa, como una pequeña tarjeta que había escondido en su bolsillo.

"_Para mi hermanito el súper héroe:_

_Feliz cumpleaños idiota, manda una carta de vez en cuando que mamá está que se trepa por las paredes. En cualquier momento va a hacer sus maletas y se va a por ti a Death City, así que, que conste en acta que yo te avisé._

_Tu hermano que te quiere, Wes Evans._

_P.D: ¿Cuándo me pasa una foto de mi futura cuñada? Quiero conocer a la princesa Leia de Shibusen :3_"

Ante el sólo recuerdo de la postdata sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y le comenzaron a sudar las manos, "_¡Estúpido Wes, ¿y si alguien la hubiera leído?!_". Mientras él maldecía a su hermano mayor internamente por su falta de discreción sus amigos siguieron explorando sus, aparentemente infinitos, regalos de cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Maka con inocencia levantando una caja negra, a Soul se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Era Star Wars...

¡Aquella era **su **colección Star Wars!

¡Bendito fuera Wes que le había devuelto Star Wars!

— ¿Soul? —Lo llamó Maka al no conseguir respuesta, sin embargo, y sin previo aviso tampoco, terminó obteniéndola en forma de dos fuertes brazos que se envolvieron alrededor de ella.

Con las mejillas pintadas de un brillante rosado abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba pasando justo antes que las manos de Soul se entrelazaran con las suyas, le quitaran amablemente la pequeña caja negra, se alzaran por encima de su cabeza y desaparecieran de su vista. Todavía sonrojada y con los ojos verdes extremadamente abiertos por shock, Maka volteó sólo para encontrar a Soul a menos de veinte centímetros de ella, con la pequeña caja de cartón negra pegada a su nariz mientras la observaba minuciosamente, en busca de la más mínima imperfección.

El sonrojo desapareció mientras un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza al pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a Kid en ese momento.

— Viejo, ¿qué tiene esa caja tan importante como para que dejes de admirar a tu Dios? —Preguntó Black*Star acercándose curioso por la emoción de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Bro! ¡Es Star Wars! ¡STAR WARS! —Exclamó Soul con brillos saliendo de sus ojos rojos. A Black*Star, que es un chico de dieciocho años con pelo azul natural que se mantiene en picos sin usar gel, aquello le pareció muy raro, por lo que retrocedió un poco.

— Lo que tú digas, hermano... —Respondió alzando las manos en señal de paz.

— (_Sueno como los frikis geeks de los foros_) —Pensó un poco apenado ante su actitud tan poco cool— (_¡Pero es Star Wars! ¡No ha nacido la persona que no se emocione con Star Wars desde hace más de veinte años! Además, yo no soy un friki, soy demasiado cool para ser un friki. Puede que me haya visto toda la serie original de Star Trek aunque sea tres décadas anterior a mi nacimiento y hable un "poco" de Klingon, ¡pero no soy un friki!_) —Soul comenzó a caer en cuenta de lo poco sólidos (por no decir nulos) que eran sus argumentos— (_¡Puede que me haya escapado en esa misión para poder ir al día del Doctor! ¡Pero soy inglés! ¡Doctor Who es casi una religión en mi país! ¡Mi __**abuelo**__**ve**__ Doctor Who! ¡No ir hubiera sido traicionar a mi patria!_) —Una vez que hubo gritado lo suficiente en su cabeza para convencerse de ello siguió con sus argumentos— (_¡Yo no soy un friki! ¡Los frikis tienen posters y muñequitos y no tienen vida social!_) —Afirmó en su cabeza a la desesperada— (_Y yo... ¡Yo!... yo tenía en mi cuarto mi colección de figuritas de Star Wars y mi muñeco de Gundam y todos mis comics y mi cadena con el anillo único y la otra con el giratiempo y posters de animes en todas partes y mis modelos a escala del Enterprise y el Halcón Milenario y... y..._) —Tragó en seco en su propia mente— (_y dormí hasta los doce años con un peluche de Chewbacca y si podía jugar videojuegos o ver televisión no salía de mi cuarto._)

Y ante aquella última afirmación, Soul se hundió un poco más en la caja y en su propia depresión, mientras nadie más entendía qué le pasaba.

— Esto...

— Ehm...

Sin saber cómo proceder, Chrona y Tsubaki compartieron una pequeña conversación expresada como una larga mirada antes de que los ojos de Tsubaki, de ese extrañamente amable tono azul marino, se cerraran y asintiera con la cabeza, haciendo de paso que su larga cola de caballo negra se agitara. Los ojos de Chrona (del mismo color que los de Tsubaki, pero opacos luego de todos los años junto a Medusa) parpadearon nerviosos un par de veces antes de que volteara y tocara el hombro de Maka. Sus típicas colitas rubio cenizo se movieron cuando giró la cabeza y la chica de cabello rosado le pidió, en un susurro mucho más bajo de lo que era necesario, algo que le costó mucho entender.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Okay! —Maka volteó con una pequeña sonrisa— ¡Soul!

— ¿Sí? —Contestó el chico despegando la vista de su preciada caja para encontrarse con Maka a (¡válgame Dios!) ¿veinte centímetros?, ¿menos?, _¿por qué estaba tan cerca y desde hace cuánto lo estaba?, __**¡¿acaso le estaban quemando las mejillas?!**_— (_¡¿Soy solo yo o hace calor aquí?!_)

— ¿Qué es "Star Wars"?

Decir que la mandíbula se le cayó sería minimizar la situación, probablemente la descripción correcta para la cara de Soul sería algo así como: "es el tipo de expresión que esperas que tenga alguien cuyo cerebro ha sido rasgado en pedacitos, licuado y luego vuelto a poner dentro de su cráneo".

_Sí, probablemente sería algo así..._

— ¿No... _no sabes __**qué**__ es Star Wars_? —Preguntó al borde de la histeria.

— ¿Debería? —Preguntó Maka sin comprender la situación.

— Es... ¡ES STAR WARS! —Exclamó consiguiendo que todos en la habitación saltaran— ¡Es una saga de culto! ¡Es cultura general! ¡Es...! ¡Es!

_¡Es mi infancia!_, quiso gritar, pero las manos temblorosas y las miradas de confusión de sus amigos, Soul tuvo una epifanía. Sus amigos habían crecido en Death City, una ciudad que parecía no sólo perdida en el tiempo sino también en el mundo real. Lo más tecnológico que había eran las radios que parecían sacadas de una tienda setentera oculta en el pasadizo de la nostalgia de un centro comercial poco transitado, no conocían ni el cine ni la televisión, habían muy pocas computadoras (de hecho, _**había sólo una**_, la del profesor Stein que es, como todos bien saben, _**un científico loco**_), tenían la última tecnología en medicina, pero sólo en medicina, la demás parecía innecesaria.

Sus amigos habían crecido lejos de todas las cosas que él consideraba normales. Mientras él se echaba en pijama con su hermano a ver Dragon Ball los domingos al medio día, ellos probablemente estuvieran sentados en algún muro no tan alto de Shibusen viendo a los estudiantes entrenar. Cuando él leía comics tumbado en su cama luego de sus clases de piano, ellos entrenaban o estudiaban. La mayoría de gente en Shibusen venía de fuera, pero Maka, Black*Star y Kid se habían criado dentro de la ciudad, Chrona había pasado la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en cuartos oscuros, la familia de Tsubaki vivía en algo parecido a un templo en lo profundo de un bosque en Japón y Liz y Patty habían crecido completamente solas en las calles de Brooklyn.

Si fuera a Shibusen y dijera que tenía la colección completa de Star Wars en casa más de cien entenderían, pero en ese momento, ninguno de sus amigos, sus queridos amigos, entendía a qué se debía su gran emoción.

Y aquello no estaba bien.

Nada bien.

— Es algo realmente importante para mí... —Murmuró.

Siete caras le dirigieron siete sonrisas, cada una diferente a la anterior.

— Entonces muéstranoslo —Dijo Maka con una sonrisa que podría despejar un día nublado.

Sonriendo amablemente, pero todavía intentando mantenerse aunque sea un poco cool, Soul le indicó a todos que se sentaran en el sillón mientras él se encargaba de las cosas. Era un poco diferente a como lo recordaba, pero aun así no necesitó mucho más que un par de minutos para conectar todo el sistema.

— Comenzaremos por el episodio IV... —Comentó en voz alta para sí mismo.

— ¿Por el cuatro? —Preguntó Maka confundida— ¿Por qué comenzamos por el cuatro? ¿No tendría más sentido comenzar por el uno?

Soul volteó con una sonrisa ante la inocencia— Primero salen los episodios IV, V y VI, luego sacan los I, II y III. Siempre he creído que es mejor verla en el orden en el que salen, se pierden muchas cosas si las ves por primera vez en el orden cronológico.

Toma el control, apaga las luces y se acomoda en el suelo junto a Maka, Black*Star y Tsubaki, en medio de los dos primeros para evitar que corra sangre; Kid, Chrona, Liz y Patty están sentados en el sillón justo detrás suyo.

— Además, el episodio I es el peor, no quisiera que fuera el primero que ustedes vieran —Comenta mientras navega por el menú.

Maka lo mira confusa— ¿Y aun así te gusta? —Pregunta sin entender.

— Sí, bueno... —Responde Soul intentando no pensar mucho en lo linda que se veía la chica con esa cara de confusión— Me trae buenos recuerdos... —Maka gira un poco la cabeza en señal de desconcierto, viéndose todavía más adorable de lo que ya era— Cuando tenía tres años papá se disfrazó de Chewbacca, nos vistió a Wes y a mí de ewoks y nos llevó al estreno a escondidas de mamá —Comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— ¿"Chubaka"? ¿"Iguoks"? —Preguntó Maka intentando pronunciar aquellas extrañas palabras lo mejor posible, Soul río ante el adorable intento.

— Ya lo entenderás —Contestó con una sonrisa mientras ponía play— Ahora mira la película.

Maka miró fijamente la pantalla mientras sentía los dedos de Soul entrelazarse con los suyos y sus mejillas arder, cuando intentó voltear y preguntarle al chico que pasaba se encontró con una sonrisa grande y brillante de dientes afilados y unos ojos rojos que brillaban como los de un niño pequeño en navidad. Sin ganas de romper la atmósfera lo dejó tomarla de la mano y acurrucarse junto a ella con una cara de pura emoción infantil y nostalgia, incluso se permitió (cómo nunca antes había hecho) ser un poco obvia, recostarse sobre su pecho y acomodar su cabeza junto a la de él. Total, parecía que él no se estaba dando cuenta de nada y la cercanía le permitía no sólo sentir su calor, sino también respirar tranquila aquel suave aroma que tenía el chico.

Olía a sudor, libertad y música, era una mezcla extrañamente agradable.

Todos se acurrucaron emocionados en sus sitios cuando la música de la 20th Century Fox comenzó a sonar y Maka sintió la mano de Soul apretar la suya suavemente. Las primeras letras (no las amarillas que ascienden, las comunes y estáticas azules verdosas del inicio) aparecían y la voz de Soul (quien se repetía, cada vez en voz más baja, que no era un friki) resonaba en la sala.

"_Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana..._"

Saltan cuando la música de las trompetas suena por todas partes.

"**Star Wars**

**Episodio IV**

**UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA**"

Y Soul lee el previo desde los profundo de su mente, mientras sus amigos lo observan asombrados recitar las palabras con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera Black*Star se atreve a interrumpirlo por robarle la atención, sólo escuchan y disfrutan de la magia del cine.

— (_Quizás en el fondo_) —Piensa mientras las primeras escenas de la película se apoderan de la pantalla— (_sí soy un poco friki_)

Mira la cara maravillada de Maka y se acerca un poco más a ella, disfrutando de la película, orgulloso de ser friki.

— Luego viene el Señor de los Anillos —Le susurra en el oído, provocándole un escalofrío y una sonrisa, no sabe de qué le está hablando, pero le emociona la idea de conocer un poco más el extraño mundo del que salió Soul.

* * *

Alguien dígame por favor que no soy la única que cree que Soul **es** el friki del equipo. Please! ES _INGLÉS_! El frikismo corre por sus venas como un caballo salvaje (da fuck, Safire?!)_  
_

Anyway! Este es mi pedacito de SoMa para el fandom de Soul Eater. Crece grande y fuerte pequeño, algún día tú y yo y el resto de las fangirls dominaremos el mundo...

*coff**coff* ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! *ejem*

Gracias por leer, nos vemos otro día! Bye bye! :3


End file.
